1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to on-line financial transactions and more particularly to making payments with seamless user authentication.
2. Related Art
In on-line financial transactions, customers search for and purchase products and services through electronic communications with on-line merchants over electronic networks, such as the Internet. During the course of these transactions, customers may provide payment in various ways including, for example, credit cards, electronic fund transfers, and other payment techniques offered by on-line payment providers.
However, on-line payments typically require the user to log into an account or provide some form of authentication before the payment is processed. For example, the user may need to enter an identifier, such as a username or email, and/or a password or PIN. Even after login, the user may need to confirm a payment, such as clicking or selecting a button or icon. This can be tedious, especially with large numbers of payments, where the payment amount is not large.